Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agrochemically active herbicidal compositions, to processes for production thereof and to the use thereof for control of harmful plants.
Description of Related Art
WO 2012/126932 A1 discloses particular N-(1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)arylcarboxamides having herbicidal properties. However, these active ingredients do not always exhibit sufficient efficacy against harmful plants and/or some of them are not fully compatible with some important crop plants such as cereal species, corn or rice.